Let's do it our way
by Jevena
Summary: This time England won't ignore the oncoming storm. He will take matters into his own hands...With maybe some extra help.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia not mine, neither is HP.

Crossover starting fifth year. My take on how the events would have unfold if the nations would have participated. That said, this won't be loyal to the book, only key events will remain.

This fic will have two narrators. One will be for the nations, thus this narrator will call them by their country name. The other narrator will _only _have Harry's view point and the narrator will call the nations by the names Harry knows, the human names.

That aside, enjoy please.

-x-

England woke up in the middle of the night. He was sweating, very similar to how one would sweat after running a marathon. He also felt restless and afraid.

He knew what this feeling meant. It meant someone was about to put in danger _his_ people.

He tried to regain his sleep, but to no avail. He stared at the ceiling, concentrating, trying to push away the horrible feeling. Futile.

Not able to sleep or rest, England decided to try to _guess_ what could be inducing this feeling of fear, this bad omen.

He started thinking, trying to find who could want to harm him, after mentally going trough a long list of possibles treats, he decided that no one, or at least no nation, wanted to harm him. It was someone from inside.

That hurt more, his own people killing each other, it was the worst feeling. This one even worse because of the magnitude England felt it, this individual wanted to harm everybody he or she could.

He kept thinking, he was getting nowhere. He wished he could just magically get the name of this person, avoid any trouble before it started.

Magically...magic..._oh bloody hell!_

England got up and started pacing around his bedroom.

Magic, his magic community.

After 15 years, nothing of importance had happened. His relationship with his magic community was horrid.

Yes, England loved magic, wasn't he the country of magic?. Sadly, the people grew apart,

too much for his own taste. They became racist and saw the non-magical community as inferiors. Many wizards and witches denied this, however, if you speak about using something non-magical, like say a phone, they would think you're dumb or infatuated with _muggle_ toys.

They also hid and erased non magical people's memory if they were saw, magically erasing someone memory can make them lose their mind, no one deserved that. It was a horrible practice. And England was only thinking about the good part of the magical society.

Then there were those who hated non-magical people, as well they hated wizards and witches that came from those. So much that a murderer with many followers rose to power, killing many people and destroying cities. He didn't participate in the capture of this criminal, he couldn't, time and his own distancing from the community didn't allow him.

Hell, he wasn't the only one distanced from his community, even France, Norway and Romania were distanced. They once chatted about the topic and they did agree, and it was probably the only time the four man agree at something, that the community grew apart to much and distanced itself from the other people.

Not only that, if you visited a normal wizard house, its painfully obvious to the sight that wizards distance themselves so much from non wizards that they even reject many technologies that would make their daily routines easier, even broad careers options. For example, TV didn't exist. Phones as well, and don't even think about anything related to knowledge, like computers.

Knowledge...that reminded England of that time his brother Scotland tried to extend the only British school contents. Hogwarts. His brother cared for his magic community, and the school is actually on his part. He saw the contents the school gave and wasn't happy.

England knew this was true, many important contents weren't included. Literature? No. Geography? Neither, Maths? Selective, History? The same and very limited.

Scotland tried to add some contents to the school, but ultimately failed. And it was when Scotland grew also apart. "It feels as if they teach them only magic so they can't live with the non magical community once they're out of school" He overheard his brother saying.

If he was honest, yes England himself wasn't good at performing magic, he failed...quite too many times. He didn't really feel like a loser, because it was the same with many nations, they have the potential, but usually not the time to go learn. BUT, England did have magic pets, he loved magical creatures, he knew that Romania had some pets dragons, Norway is friends with faeries and trolls and his brother himself had Ness.

England realized he started feeling a bit better, he sat again and meditated.

The feeling of fear ended up subsiding. England promised that the first thing he would do in the morning would be check the newspapers and ask his boss. If he was correct, it was from the magic community. If it was from there he would have to call an urgent meeting. Sadly if something happened to one magical community it ended up affecting them all.

-x-

He was right, it was from his magical community.

A kid claimed that Voldemort had returned, yet papers and authorities claimed the contrary.

They lied, England knew it. And this reminded him of other aspect of the magical community he didn't like,

Their government was lacking. It also lied to their people.

They were trying to save their asses.

He decided to call for a meeting, and try to inform the situation.

-x-

It was decided to call the meeting in Budapest.

Most nations were able to attend, thus after they settled their childish behavior England started explaining the situation.

"So its true?, did the so called 'Dark Lord' come back?" Asked Romania.

"Yes, he did, I felt him the night he returned."

"Wait people, explain to the ones that are left out!" claimed America "I'm REALLY lost here, who is this "Dark Lord", Who the heck calls himself "Dark Lord", is lame. Where does he owns land?"

"He also calls himself Lord Voldemort" Added France.

There were some snickers around.

"...Dude..really...? Was he bored or something? He's British but picked a french name or maybe is that an anagram of his name or some random brand he saw somewhere?...Or maybe the name of his dog?. Voldemort?...Voldy?...yeah he didn't take his time thinking it"

England had to hide his amused face before continuing.

"He is the head of an organization that killed many people, they killed non magical people, as well wizards and witches that came from those families. Of course, they killed their "enemies". They also tortured many people, destroyed many cities and important buildings, causing very high losses. And now newspapers deny his return"

Suddenly it hit them, why England called this meeting.

After some silence Russia spoke.

"Well comrade, I wish you luck in stopping this criminal"

"Sí, sí me too, well you see , Its nap time, Roma, lets go"

"The sheep ain't taking care of themselves alone"

"I have to go get drunk...somewhere"

Everybody starting leaving.

It was necessary for England to forget about his honor for a moment and ask for help.

Yeah, right, no.

"I understand if no one wants to help, its fine, and this meeting was to warn you all about the danger. " He smirked and lowered his voice just a little bit. "Its not like my boss was going to convince the bosses of the ones who were going to help to give them half their usual paperwork until this Dark Lord was caught"

And suddenly everybody stopped on their tracks.

"Say again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia not mine, neither is HP.

First, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts.

Some answers:

They were kind of cold because at this stage, Voldemort would only be England's problem (probably Scotland's too).

There will be teasing. Tons of teasing. Mostly from the nations side. So expect to see it. Gotta say, don't expect much from HP side, sorry!

It was NZ.

Lets get started with this chapter then!

There are some events I won't rewrite, I'll just cut the filler and get to the part I want to, this will only happen until none of the original events remain as they were. In other words, I wont retell the hearing, the badge stuff, the party and so, in any case have an example: the way this chapter starts.

As always, enjoy please :).

-x-

"Here is a resume of what have been happening the last 15 years" said England "From special events to murders. There is also information about the most important places the Magic Community got"

They started reading the papers they were given. For a while no one said anything.

"England, the methods this prison applies sound awfully similar to torture" said Canada while raising an eyebrow.

"Not something wise when the government is corrupted" added Germany.

"...Several incidents have occurred at the school too, including a dead and attacks" said Russia "And last year a non wizard family was attacked at a public event"

"Sigh, it seems we have more work in our hands than we first thought" admitted England.

"Can't believe you never cared about this until now" scolded him Switzerland.

"Blaming him wont solve anything" said France "Even if I don't want to admit it, it seems what we're reading here would apply not only to England, but to a few of us too"

"That's indeed true. Lets see what we can do and how. If we organize we'll be able to fix most troubles now and find the criminal. Ok?" asked Liechtenstein.

There were several nods and they went back to read and decide their plans for the next weeks.

-x-

Harry's worry mixed with amazement the moment he saw the Ministry of Magic.

After going trough a really weird check up he climbed on the elevator with Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, I need to go to the 5th floor to hand over some papers, then I'll show you my office"

Harry only nodded. He just kept watching the many quirks of the ministry.

They got down on the floor of international cooperation. They went to the last office on the right. It was quite pretty. Pale blue walls, silver curtains, dark wood desks. It was also really clean. On top of the desks there were piles of papers. Two man were inside. One was partially covered by a big book and more papers, the other was crouched, seemed to be searching for something.

"Hello!," started Mr Weasley "Arthur. Francis!"

"Mr Weasley! How are you?" asked the one behind the book giving them both a big smile. He had a french accent. He got up to handshake Mr Weasley and Harry was able to get a good view of the man. It left him amazed. The man wasn't really tall, however he looked like the cover model of your teen magazine. He was blond, with wavy hair up to his chin, dark shade of blue eyes, his skin was flawless, so his teeth and he had a beard.

"Good, good, thanks, brought you two some papers"

A loud "tud!" was heard followed by a "Bloody hell!"

"Pff!, Arthur, try not to lose your head...Literally"

"Shut your trap frog!"

And now Harry could see the other man, he was lacking nothing next to the other one, he had dirty blond hair, maybe too big eyebrows, but gave him an air of a gentleman, he had some freckles and green eyes, Harry decided he liked the man's eyes, they were pretty and deep, the type of eyes one could stare at for a long time.

The man, apparently called Arthur, looked at Mr Weasley and Harry.

"I apologize for that. Good morning Mr. Weasley and...?" the man looked straight into Harry's eyes

"Harry Potter"

He wondered if he asked his name because he didn't know it, because he was polite or something else and based on the look the man gave him, he decided it was something else.

"Nice to meet you!" replied the first man "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, grumpy here is Arthur Kirkland"

"Nice to meet you too Mr Bonnefoy, Mr Kirkland"

"No, no, nothing of Mr for us! Do we look that old?" asked Francis.

"...No" It was true, they looked around their early twenties.

Francis winked at Harry. "Good, good. Well Mr Weasley, what do you have for us?"

"Some documents in a language we don't really know."

"Let me see"

"Sure, here" Mr Weasley handed him not many papers, but they looked old.

"Catalán" replied Francis almost immediately. "We'll have then translated as fast as we can".

"However, don't expect them until at least next week" said Arthur while he pointed at the papers on his desk. "We're full. I honestly don't know how you people did before we were contracted"

"We managed...Slowly, but we did manage" said Mr Weasley with a nervous laugh.

Arthur sighed "If you say so"

"Well, we'll take our leave now. See you later"

"Later" replied both man.

-x-

They got into the elevator again.

"Mr Weasley, what did Arthur mean when he said 'how did you manage before contracting us'?"

"They're new, their department was created not long ago. They translate old documents and anything that's not in well...English. They're quite smart for their age, I believe they know more than 5 languages, each"

"Oh!, well they seemed nice people"

"I agree, they're indeed nice people, maybe kinda eccentric, but good people"

-x-

England checked that no one was near their door before closing it.

"So, what do you think of the kid?"

"Obviously not crazy or an attention whore" France narrowed his eyes before adding "Also, did you notice the weird feeling he gave?"

"...Yes. It was quite weird. It came from him, but at the same time it didn't. I'll try to gather information for that"

"Alright. Now, what do _you_ think of the kid?"

"He's just a peon in this chess game"

"I would say that he's the King, not a mere peon"

England looked at France with a bored face.

"Only time will tell"

-x-

Harry felt a wave of happiness after hearing that he would be returning to Hogwarts.

Thus the walk back with Mr Weasley felt lighter and colorful.

They ran into Arthur again. He was carrying a huge pile of papers.

"You look happier than a while ago" he stated with a smile.

"I was found innocent at the hearing!"

"That's good to know"

He seemed to be about to add something, however he didn't when he saw Fudge talking to someone, this someone was the person Harry wanted to see the least: Lucius Malfoy. Arthur's expression changed immediately, Malfoy looked at the three with a face that could only be described as "Dirt over there" and approached.

"A patronus Potter"

Before Harry could even think, Arthur spoke.

"Well then, Mr Weasley, Harry, if you would please follow me, we can start discussing that important matter"

He turned and started walking on the opposite direction. Without knowing what to do, both Harry and Mr Weasley followed him.

After they got back to Mr Weasley's floor, they thanked Arthur for avoiding them the imminent fight.

"Don't worry, that asshole thinks he can buy everybody" he then added with a somber smile "Not that it will last" his expression changed back "Well then, I better deliver these papers, I hope I'll see you, Harry, again. Later Mr Weasley."

"It looks like that boy will never stop calling me Mr" sighed in defeat...Mr Weasley. "Lets go home Harry"

-x-

After the hearing the days passed faster, cleaning, Voldemort and putting into doubt Sirius ability to discern between Harry and James were the only topic of importance.

The last day showed to Harry a part of himself he didn't know and how some people seemed to not being able to shut up.

For a moment Harry felt that no one really tried to understand him, he then felt like a burden and decided to stop the train of thoughts, but he really couldn't.

-x-

"Are you both sure everything is packed" asked England.

"We already told you! We got everything, jeez."

"Remember to send weekly reports and to..."

"If you repeat everything again, I swear I will punch you so hard your eyebrows will become one".

A bit far from the group someone asked

"When will I have to start working there?"

"And me?"

"You guys will have to wait, else it would be suspicious" repeated the voice, already tired.

"You are enjoying this too much"

"...Sorry, this type of stuff excites me"

-x-

After finally arriving to the station and getting into the train, he expected his friends to search with him for a place to sit, only to be told they couldn't, they had to go with the prefects.

He told them that he would search and save them a place.

The feeling of loneliness was immense. He wasn't going to be traveling with his friends and to help his mod, everybody looked at him. He could read what they were thinking, their faces showed it. "Crazy", "Attention seeker", "Insane".

That only helped to make him feel even worse. Already feeling like crap he got into the last part of the train.

It wasn't empty, but...there were two men inside. He got in anyway and got a better view.

The two men were wearing muggle clothing, both dress trousers, and white shirts, the only difference was that one wore a brown vest and the other one a pale blue sweater. Both men were good looking. One had strawberry blonde hair, he couldn't distinguish his eye color, he was wearing dark shades, his skin was pretty pale skin, not Malfoy like, but still pale. His hair was also messy and chin long, he also had a piercing, a white pearl. The other one was black haired with gray eyes, he had fair skin, they also were young, early twenties.

Harry also noticed that the blonde one was...playing with a Walkman or so seemed. The black haired was reading a book.

Harry decided that standing in the way was going to get him nowhere.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

"Eh? Sure, go ahead" replied black haired.

When he sat blonde looked up.

"Hello" he said with a smile "We're new professors this year, I would be Professor Ţepeş, nice meeting you"

"And me Delchev, nice to meet you"

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you both too"

Ţepeş couldn't hide his desire to chat.

"How were your holidays?" asked Professor Ţepeş.

"Erww, well..." he wanted to lie, and say they were good, for some reason, he felt like he couldn't lie to him "They sucked."

"That bad?" asked Delchev.

"Yeah"

"Well, look at the bright side, they probably wont get worse and you got the whole school year to make up for the bad start"

Ţepeş looked at Delchev shocked.

"Really? School? What kind of childhood did you have? No kid enjoys school!".

"First, a good one, thank you very much, I'm sure of that, second, that's _not_ something a teacher should be saying!"

"Hey, at least I'm an honest optimist teacher"

"Your optimist kills me"

When they stopped their bickering, Harry asked:

"Which subjects are you going to teach?"

"Care of magical creatures!" replied Ţepeş.

Now was Harry's turn to be shocked, did something happen to Hagrid? Was he alright?

If they noticed something different in Harry's behavior they ignored it.

"Ill be teaching history of magic"

"I couldn't help but notice, you two aren't British...?"

"Oh God no, that would be awful" Ţepeş started saying, then he noticed Harry's face "Well, you see, I'm quite proud of being Romanian"

The other professor just sighed.

"I'm from Bulgaria"

Harry suddenly remembered Krum, he wondered for a second if this professor had gone to Dumstrang.

"Kid, I'm not a demon, change that expression" said the professor with an amused tone.

"Well Vasil, you see, you aren't exactly an_ angel_ " said Ţepeş with a wink.

"And you are? C'mon, what are you? An honest optimist liar teacher?"

"What a mouthful" replied the other while rolling his eyes."And I don't lie, I see reality...a bit different than you"

"A bit?"laughed the other. Harry realized that both men must be really good friends, because they seemed to enjoy bickering to each other.

He ended up chatting with both for quite a while. They both traveled a lot and knew many languages, however none went to school, they were home schooled. They also knew each other since they were young and that's why both got a job. And their reason for teaching at Hogwarts wasn't monetary, but because Ţepeş wanted to see some magical creatures and Delchev wanted to inspect the library and the castle and they both saw the opportunity and took it.

"So you both won't be teaching for long?"

"Not really, a year, two maximum" replied Delchev.

"Yeah, no more than that".

A little bit after that, the lady with the trolley came, Harry didn't buy anything, the other two brought food with them and shared.

After a while the door opened again and Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and a blond girl he didn't know got inside.

"Harry! We were searching for you!" said Hermione.

"Yeah comrade, where were you?"

"...Here?"

"We thought you were with Ginny and Neville..." Hermione shifted on her place and the noticed the professors "Are you two new students?"

The professors looked at each other.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted" said Delchev.

"Flattered, I don't think you'll ever hear someone call you young again for a long, long time"

"Good point" he looked at Hermione "No, we're new professors, I'm Vasil Delchev, He's Mircea Ţepeş, we'll be teaching History of magic and Care of magical creatures, respectively"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two? Because you're so young" she said.

"I can assure you lady, regardless of our looks, we're quite smart"

"We can always give you private lessons" added Ţepeş with a wink.

Hermione was taken aback by his reply. Harry had to hid a laugh, his classmates looked amused too.

In the end they sat and chatted with the professors, they mostly asked the same questions Harry did.

While the others asked, Harry got lost in thoughts, what had happened to Hagrid? Maybe he was still doing his order mission? He started to worry, but ended up realizing that it wouldn't help.

The door opened and Harry was yet again greet with someone he would rather not see his face: Draco Malfoy.

"There you are Potter! Have you taken your pills for your mental disease? Or maybe you're hiding? Plotting more lies? Or planning more illegalities?...Wait, who are you two?" He said while pointing at the professors.

"Hello, we're your new professors" answered Ţepeş, he also wore a creepy smile "You don't want to anger a professor before the year even starts, don't you?"

"I'm sure he doesn't, I'm REALLY sure he doesn't" said Delchev, with a creepy smile too."That's why he was leaving just now after saying hi"

"I'm sure that's the case, quite a shame actually, I wanted to chat with him, but it seems he's in a hurry"

"Aren't you, kid?"

Taken aback Malfoy muttered something inaudible and left.

"Who was that kid" asked Delchev.

"Draco Malfoy, he thinks he's the king of Great Britain because his father has money"

"Oh!" exclaimed Ţepeş "We heard about the Malfoys! Something about his dad looking like a chick and that he dressed like a gothic wannabe "

"A gothic wannabe? Really?" asked him Delchev obviously containing a laugh.

"Just repeating what I've been told"

"Sigh. I'm torn you know, does this kid acts like that because he's like that or because he has to be like that?"

Professor Ţepeş seemed to think for a moment "I'd say both"

Harry didn't really get what they said, but left it at that.

A while later Hermione and Ron left, perfect duties called.

"You kids should change, else its going to be late" told them Delchev.

After changing, they arrived to the station.

Sprout was doing Hagrid's duty of taking the first years.

"We have to take a carriage, right?" asked Ţepeş.

"Yes, professor, to that part" Harry guided them.

He expected to see the normal carriages, but these were different, well the carriages were the same, but now guided by some really ugly horses-reptiles combo. He looked at them, they were really ugly, but no one seemed to notice anything different, Ţepeş must have noticed.

"Those are Thestrals, they're considered bad luck creatures"

"You can see them?"

"Yes, not many can see them or well usually young people can't"

"Why?"

He wavered a bit before replying, his expression turned sad and melancholic.

"To be able to see them, you have to see someone die before your eyes"

Cedric...Harry started having flashbacks of what happened when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, are you ok?" asked Ţepeş.

"Its not your fault professor, and don't worry, I'm ok...I think"

"Ok then, lets get into one"

Harry got into a carriage with both professors and the blond haired girl.

She sat next to Harry.

"I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? I'm Luna Lovegood"

"Nice to meet you"

Harry noticed this kid was wearing...particular things and was also reading a magazine upside down...He decided to ignore it.

When they got down, the professors separated from them.

"Here we part ways, Later Harry"

"Later professors"

-x-

"So, what did you think of the kid?" asked Bulgaria.

"Like France said, not a bad kid, for all the shit he has been trough, I'm amazed he hasn't lost it or become some type of martyr hero with an attention complex, however, did you notice? He had something weird, but I couldn't pinpoint what. England did warn us about it"

"That's true and yes, his presence held something weird. I'm not quite sure what exactly...We'll have to keep and eye on him, however, lets be honest, do you think he'll be useful?"

"Yes, I believe we can get some information from him now. He looks tired and stressed because of the press"

"Hmn, should be allow him to vent with us?"

"Oh!, that can work! I'll take care of that!"

"Do as you wish"

Romania smiled, "Of course I'll".

The other couldn't help but smile.

"Lets go with the other teachers"

The nations went to a room that was connected to the main part of the castle.

When they got in they assumed that most of the school body was already there.

They haven't been actually introduced to Dumbledore, they got someone of their government to recommend them, so that way it looked natural. Well, it was actually Bulgaria's government, they also said something along the lines of "Don't worry! They'll be there the first!".

Recognizing Dumbledore was awfully easy. Tall, colorful clothes, white hair, long beard, glasses. The man was only missing the fluorescent lights behind him saying "DUMBLEDORE".

When he saw them he moved with an amazing speed for someone of his age and greeted them.

"Hello! You must be the two professors Bulgaria's magic ministry recommended, right?"

"Yes, I'm Vasil Delchev"

"I'm Mircea Ţepeş"

"Nice to meet you both, I'll have to call you both to my office once the feast finished, would that be alright with you both?"

"Of course" replied Bulgaria, while Romania only nodded.

"Well now, you should greet your new work partners"

They decided to follow the advice and greet everybody. Some were nice people, others were absolute idiots and then there was this man called Snape.

They presented themselves.

"Using shades" he stated "How rude"

Romania took off the shades, so his red eyes were visible. Snape being able to do the math realized instantly.

"How...Interesting...Another half-breed"

"Pure." well...He did look like a vampire, teeth and everything...But he wasn't. He didn't drink blood or anything related to the behaviors of vampires...Which made the whole matter even more amusing. And obviously Bulgaria did think it was amusing because he was not even bothering to hi his amused face.

"Aja. I wonder how long you will last until you go on a rampage in search of blood."

"I'll make sure to have the direction of your room when I do."

"Pfftt" he could hear Bulgaria behind.

"I'm sure your friend behind would rather have his blood sucked"

"Don't worry, I can do you both" he winked at Snape.

Bulgaria behind, stopped caring about hiding his laugh, Snape who didn't find the whole matter amusing turned and went elsewhere.

"Wanna do a bet?" Romania asked Bulgaria.

"Who can troll this guy more?" replied the other while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yep"

"I'm in"

"I already scored one"

"Hey! Not fair"

"Life's not fair"

"Cheater excuse"

"Meanie!"

-x-

"So, was it true after all?"

"Sadly yes, they sent that lack-of-taste woman to try to control Hogwarts"

"What do you think? Will she accomplish something?"

"Oh but England, my friend, of course she will, however she's but a puppet. Will probably accomplish some stuff that will only serve as a temporal bother, but will ultimately fail"

"Lets hope you're right...Who am I kidding, you'll probably be wrong, you ALWAYS guess wrong, you wouldn't win the lottery even if you bought all the bloody tickets"

"WHAT? ME? WRONG? tell me one time, ONE"

"Remember that fake Paris?"

"...Forget I said anything...In any case, England, were you able to do something about Malfoy?"

"Not yet, I want to take away his properties, but his family has owned most for centuries, so I can't make someone go there and claim "That's not yours! Move!" this guy proving he's a real headache and my government can't do anything because it's part of the Ministry of Magic"

"Just ask Russia to take care of him, he'll gladly do it"

"No, it could endanger all the plan, It would dispose of just one trouble, but bring more. This bloody place would investigate why he suddenly vanished and appeared mutilated in a trash bin smelling like vodka, We wouldn't be able to move freely and I also want to make him suffer slowly...psychologically"

"I'm sure Voldy is already doing that"

"Not enough, not enough, the pirate in me says not enough every time I see his bloody face"

England rested his head on his desk and added:

"However, if we were to do something, it would be _after _the death eaters made their first public move and then we would dispose of Malfoy and then a few others I already know are helping, like Crabble and Goyle."

"And this ministry is not helping"

"No, I cannot get trough my head why Fungus believes that hiding something so important will make people happy or how it could conserve him his post. What does he earns?"

"England, I strongly believe he's in denial and afraid"

"And that is why so many people died before and will die now. And is also why this government is also so fucked up"

"That's why we're here England"

"No, you're here because you wanted half paperwork...Bah...I wonder if I can put Fungus in jail too. Obstruction of the truth, heh, that could work"

France sighed while England kept muttering to himself.

"Not like our side is sane..." and he proceeded to make his chair spin.

-x-

Bulgaria and Romania were now eating, they survived the mortally boring and dumb speech of Umbridge. Now they had to survive the food.

"Oh God, all is see here is corns, meat, chicken and potatoes...Wait a moment here, if these kids eat this daily...How come they aren't fat?"

"Beyond me"replied Bulgaria.

""Waiiiit, waiiit, they also don't have P.E or any sport"

"Quiddich"

"If mounting brooms burned calories, 90% of the world would be fit"

"...Air resistance?"

The other still looked at him skeptically.

"...A wizard did it?"

"Da..."

They kept chatting about seemingly idle stuff, however they did notice that on the other side of the table, professors were talking about them.

"A vampire, really?"said someone "They're just as dangerous as werewolves, and we had nothing against Lupin because we knew him, but this man. Who is he? Can we trust him? I'm worried about the students"

"...Can I lick your finger and pretend I'm sucking it?"

"NO!"

"Aww, c'mon, it would be fun to listen what they say"

"Idiot" he kicked him

"Ouch! That hurt!" he said looking tearful.

Bulgaria facepalmed.

"They really do dislike anything that is not a _wizard_" said Bulgaria.

"In any case we should just show them that we're good teachers, I wont let them badmouth me. Too much pride"

"Yes...I hope"

"Thank God I'm the optimist one here"

Bulgaria just laughed.

-x-

After everybody went to their respective dormitories the nations went to see Dumbledore.

"So, are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

They looked at each other.

"Yes"

"That's good, I just want to ask you both some questions" he lowered his glasses and his eyes shone.

"Oh" Romania thought "What an idiot"

"I don't believe him reading my mind would be safe..." thought Bulgaria.

Both sighed in defeat.

"I wont let him read my mind anyway" both thought.

"Ask then" Bulgaria finally said.

He asked some really simple and even dumb questions.

Where are you from? How did you get the job? Where did you study? Where you live? Any other jobs? How do you know each other? What's your favorite candy? And he kept going. While asking he tried to read their minds, they let him intrude, but he saw what they _wanted_ him to see.

"Well, you two have had some really interesting experiences, this is all for now, both of you can now retire to your rooms"

He told them the location of the rooms and that their belongings were already in there.

-x-

They were in Romania's room, they decided to review the day.

"We should be careful with the old man" said Bulgaria.

"He looks really fishy, the type of person who got too many secrets"

"Indeed, he also gave me the feeling of controller" added Bulgaria.

"In any case,we should tell the others about Umbridge and her over stupid speech"

"Yes and yes, it was absolutely stupid of her to say the ministry was now trying to control the school, she should have said nothing. Now people will be wary of her"

"Not that we care"

"Not that we care, yes. Will you take care of the kid?"

"Yes, I'll try to get on his good side, get some info on him, and see if he's trustworthy"

"Good luck with that. Careful with his friends"

"Bah! I told you already is going to be easy!"

"...Sigh, if you say so"

Romania yawned. And Bulgaria noticed that he was quite sleepy.

"I'll leave you Ro, I'll warn the others about Umbridge, go to sleep".

"Not that sleepy"

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight Ro"

"Yawn...Goodnight"

-x-

Because, in all honestly, in HP the art of occlumency wasn't that _subtle_.

And more Hetalia characters coming next chapter! They will be introduced slowly, but worry not! Most of them will have their moment to shine! We won't only see whats going on inside Hogwarts x).

And to finish, first chapter was the exception, most will be this long.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither HP.

Really late, I apologize. College started.

And I knew I was doing something wrong...Just wasn't sure what. Don't worry, I'm not mad.

A few more characters introduced on this chapter. Worry not, everybody will eventually appear.

You might want to google the fake Paris thing, but basically the french created a fake replica just to not be used.

Sorry if any typos. I'll fix the first two later.

As always, enjoy.

-x-

Both Bulgaria and Romania were good at observing behavior and hearing what was needed to be heard, blame it on the age. That's why, it didn't take them long to notice something was wrong with the school on the first morning.

Hate, anger, fear and distrust could be felt. Not something that should be in such an environment.

"Even less, when officially, everything is fine"said Romania who was playing around with the bread of his breakfast.

"I don't believe that's the core of the situation."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It seems animosity has always had place here."

"That only makes it worse..."

"It does, doesn't it?"said Bulgaria while drinking coffee "These kids are here almost a whole year, yet the school does little to fix this type of behavior."

"Maybe it's because of what they're being taught?"

"Yes and disliking the different seems quite common here."

"Living off the ones with money too," said Romania while pointing at Malfoy.

"No matter the place, stuff like that is always there. Still horrible, I mean, kids usually affiliate with people like him because 'Oh you have money! Buy me something!' here is more like 'Oh you have money! Let's do bad stuff!'"

"Sigh, what a school. No wonder Scotland gave up on this."

"It was not a wise decision," sighed Bulgaria "However I cannot exactly blame him."

That moment, Harry Potter entered the hall with his friends, they could see how he was being stared at.

"This situation is almost comical. Out of a movie. No one even cares to hide it." stated Romania.

"Not everybody is staring. I guess some believe him and others don't care"

"Doesn't seem like a _direct_ hate, right? More like they hate the truth he _might_ hold."

"Blissful ignorance at its fullest"

"Indeed"

-x-

"Professor Dumbledore didn't specify why Professor Binn left" stated Hermione.

"Who cares? He killed people out of boredom!" said Ron.

"Ron! That's because you never paid attention to his classes!"

"Are you saying his classes were good?" he asked her with white eyes.

"Well..."

"Shhs" Harry shut them. The professor had entered the classroom.

Professor Delchev scanned the classroom with his eyes, seemed that he was counting the people inside.

"Well then, since everybody is here lets start the class, shall we?" he said with an smile.

Harry noticed the professor wore again muggle clothing. This time a black suit. It reminded him of High Schools and College professors, one could see at the television. All he was missing was the suitcase.

"So, like professor Dumbledore informed yesterday, my name is Vasil Delchev and I'll be, obviously, teaching History of Magic. The contents I'll teach this year will be radically different from the ones that were being taught. More international history will be seen as well as non magical history." as soon as he finished saying that a hand raised. He nodded as to give permission to ask.

"Why are we going to see muggle history?"

"Because we don't live in an isolated world. Everything that affects one community, in this case the magical one, affects everybody else in some way or other. Some times economically, politically or at social levels. Magic's history has had a lot of, hm, bad echoes into the non magical one. Many actions done by mages were later attributed to non magical people, causing some misunderstanding and troubles. We will be seeing how Mages and Witches actions have an effect into the non magical world. And we will debate the results of such actions. If you want to know the truth, you need to know all the point of views."

"This is different from what we have been seeing..." whispered Hermione.

"I like it, it is different, but sounds interesting" replied Harry.

"But why Muggle history, really? I don't believe it would be useful at all"

"Because, Mr Weasley, right?" said the professor, surprising Ron, "Sometimes people do actions they believe are right when they are not. I aim to show that not everything done by mages in a positive manner has had a positive effect, because the difference between mages and non magical people is not taken into account. If you understand these differences, then you shall not repeat those mistakes."

"Oh...I see" replied Ron with a full red face.

"That's good to know." he replied back with an smile "So, lets do a quick review of topics you guys have seen, ok?"

There were several nods and some low yes.

"Why do we study history?" at the question Hermione raised her hand "Yes?"

"To understand what happened in the past." she said.

"That's all?" he asked while blinking several times "You have never been taught why you study history...?Did you guys find the contents until now...educative?"

Silence.

"I certainly didn't expect that...In any case, it's practically what I was saying earlier. We study history to analyze the past, comprehend the present and project the future! It sounds simple!" and with a dark glare he added, "But it's not."

He got a few weird glances.

"I'm sure our year will be quite productive!"

The professor explained the contents to be seen the whole year and gave a quick explanation of the Owls. Harry felt that the class was short. Different from the history classes he was used to.

"What did you think of the class?" he asked Ron.

"...I dunno. Better than Binn's, I guess."

"The contents," said Hermione "Are aimed to make mages understand muggles."

"Yeah, he kinda said that." replied Ron.

"Ron, think a little for once. It's his way of saying that mages aren't fair to muggles."

"Eh, but-"

"But isn't he right?" said Harry, remembering Ron's father "If you really think about it for a moment, mages do not want to understand muggles..."

"Because it's not needed Harry!" exclaimed Ron.

"Why?" has asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because we are different and erw we do not need of each other...?"

"That sounds like something a Death..." Harry stopped on his tracks, so did his friends.

"Oh" the three said.

"Hermione," said Harry "I believe you gave the professor not enough credit yesterday. He's young. And really smart."

"Do you think that's the reason Professor Dumbledore picked him?" she asked.

"Seems like that"

"Wait! Malfoy! I cannot wait to hear what he says after he has the class," exclaimed Ron "Or any Slytherin!"

"Malfoy will complain. A lot. I already have headaches." said Harry.

"Sigh, yes. Well, see you guys later. Gotta go to my class."

"Later Hermione." said both.

-x-

It was after classes and both Bulgaria and Romania were alone at the teacher's common room.

Both looked tired and had their head buried on the couches.

"...I guess your classes were a bomb."

"Pfft, a bomb, a bomb of questions. Whys and more whys. And then more 'Is this necessary?'" said Bulgaria.

"I hate kids. I no longer want kids."

"As If you could have kids."

"Of course I can! I was going to ask yo-" he was shut by a pillow that hit his head "Meanie!" and he was hit again.

"What gave you the impression I was good?" said the other with a very amused face.

"But the other da-" Romania was interrupted by Umbridge who entered the room.

"Hello." automatically said both who straightened in their sits.

"Hello boys, had a good day?"she said with a fake smile, she went to the corner and served herself tea.

"Of course, yours?"replied Romania, avoiding to add a fake smile too.

"It was great, indeed, indeed. Still a shame not everything went as I would have liked it to." she added while playing with the border of her teacup.

"Did something happen?" asked Bulgaria faking concern.

"Nothing of importance, just had to give some detentions."

"Woah, already? Who was it?"

"Potter, you see. That kid seems to like lying and creating ruckus. I'm absolutely worried, his behavior is made of venom"

"I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed." said Bulgaria while avoiding rolling his eyes.

"But of course! There is nothing that can't be fixed...If the correct methods are applied, that's it."

"I'm sure you know the right ones Dolores. Well then, I take my leave, need to fix some papers." said Bulgaria.

"Oh, I'm going with you, need to do something too. Later Dolores."

"Later boys." she said while giving them another fake smile.

Once they were far enough from the door they spoke again.

"Is she creepy on purpose?" asked Romania.

"I believe it's natural."

"Hum, Potter must have said something about Voldemort or the ministry?"

"Yes, this gets creepier."

"An adult bullying a kid...Amazing..."

"In any case we need to know what exactly happened."

"Oh! Leave it to me!"

"Got it. Now, do you think bleach can erase the memory of her smiling face?"

-x-

One of the nations was observing his glass of water. The other one had his sight lost at a random point of the wall.

Both could hear how loud the students were, specifically speaking about Harry Potter.

"No one scolds them, no one does anything. This is seen as right. And they continue with this. The fact that the boy is right aside. This shouldn't be accepted. It's just another way of bullying." stated Bulgaria, still staring at the same place.

"This has reached ridiculous levels. We have been here for 24 hours and I'm already annoyed."

"I just realized something..."

"I'm not going to like it, right?"

"This school doesn't have a counselor."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They both proceeded to look at Dumbledore, who was sitting at the middle of the table. Wearing bright lime clothing with a hat that blinked like Christmas lights.

"Some people would have made a good use of one." said Romania.

"I have the feeling, that statement is going to hold some truth in the future."

"...Quite right." said the other while staring at Snape, who saw him and glared. "Quite right."

-x-

Bulgaria had to inform England of today's events. Even if nothing much happened he was going to have to stand the angry English later. He would rather avoid that.

That's why, with the excuse of going out to smoke, and he liked smoking, he got out to the castle terrain. The forest wasn't going to help him, so he opted for the lake. Surprisingly, most technologies didn't work _inside_ the castle. Getting a little bit far helped. He also guessed he, himself had something to do too, but didn't give it much thought.

After sitting near the lake he was finally able to call. In any case, they would think he was speaking to himself.

"_Finally!"_ yes, of course, England was waiting for his call.

"England. Had a good day?" sighed the other.

"_Don't give me that! Any news?"_

"Umbridge punishes people that speak too much. These kids are ignorant. As fuck. And they easily hate each other over nothing. Really, the teachers here must be as smart as the kids. Have you done a background check on them?"

"_Not really, only Dumbledore, and he was clean, a hero and stuff. Didn't believe it was THAT necessary"_

"Get information on them. Oh, forgot to add, Dumbledore tried to read my and Romania's mind when we got there"

"_Now that's interesting. Well he's the one trying to make the people realize Voldy is back. He might be...oh"_

"Oh, yeah. Investigate him, but do it right this time."

After some silence England finally spoke.

"_Bulgaria, do you think this can be fixed?" _he sounded tired.

"I'm not sure. We might be able to capture your criminal. But with the general mindset of the place, one would pop again. Soon." said Bulgaria while throwing away his smoke and picking another.

"_I see...I'll get back to gather information then. Goodbye Bulgaria."_

"Goodbye England."

-x-

New Zealand had been assigned to follow a man, suspected of being a Death Eater. Of course, based on the info England could collect.

He had been following the man for a week and some days now. And the same routine was repeated, nothing weird. Nothing suspicious.

Today he was surprised with something new: someone else was following the man too.

It was a woman, a brunette, average height and looked really amateur in the art of following without being noticed. Someone trained would see her immediately.

It didn't seem like the man noticed her. He was still doing his daily route, the man would now appear to his work place and wouldn't get back to this part of London in 6-7 hours.

And he did exactly that.

The woman stopped and pretended to look at some clothing shops and after a while went to an alley and disappeared. Probably appeared.

New Zealand picked his phone and decided to ask if someone else had encountered with a similar situation.

"Hello? Kiwi?" said the voice of Canada.

"Canada. Hey, quick question. Has any of the others informed you that someone was following their target?"

"Eh? No, at all. Did that happen to you?" said a very perplexed Canada.

"Yup! A woman was following mine."

"Did she notice you?"

"Nope, I was behind her."

"Hm, I'll speak with England later and ask him, he might have a clue."

"Ok then. In any case, later Canada."

"Later Kiwi"

"It seems this has gotten a lil' bit more interesting" said New Zealand.

-x-

Visitors, said the sign at the wall, a very white wall, reflected on the very clean blood red floors.

A long desk at the end of the wall, with another sign that said information. It was none other than the Daily Prophet main building, at the Diagon Alley.

Seychelles and Monaco found themselves at that very building.

"Ok then, lets do this." said Monaco.

They approached the main desk. Behind was a young man, surrounded by books, papers and pencils.

"Good Morning. How can I help you?" he said with a tone that denoted boredom and one could find insulting.

Monaco couldn't help but dislike already the guy, but on a mission she was and completing it was more important.

"Hello! I'm Giselè" said Monaco, trying to give the conversation a more dynamic tone, "She's Arielle. We are both history students."

"We came here because we heard the Daily Prophet is the best paper of Great Britain!" completed Seychelles.

"And we also heard you guys got an hemeroteca." the guy looked at her skeptically.

"You know! A news paper library!"

"Yes ma'am, the Daily Prophet has all the papers that have been ever published by our editorial, but we also have several other papers." the guy obviously hated his job or was underpaid, his voice clearly said something along the lines of "Why are you bothering me with these stupid questions?"

"That's so awesome, and is why we came! We would like to be able to access the papers" even Seychelles was getting annoyed by the guy.

"You need a permission to get in. The library has all of the papers and some are old and valuable"

"We do have one!" said Monaco while she showed him a small letter.

The guy read it, but it looked like his eyes moved faster than he could actually read the words. He only gave attention to who signed it.

"This is valid." he said while giving back the paper to Monaco harshly.

He then searched on his desk and pulled out a small paper.

"Fourth floor, last door to the right. You need this to get in." and he pointed at his right, to what seemed the elevator door.

"Thanks"said both and got in the elevator.

"That was easy." stated Monaco with an amused face. Seychelles was cleaning away her tears.

"Hey!" said Monaco while hitting the other shoulder.

"Gimme a break," said Seychelles "You gave him a letter signed by yourself. It is hilarious!"

"It's just part of how awesome I am."

"That's something I expect Prussia to say!"

"He might say he's awesome, I prove it everyday."

"Pray that he doesn't hear you."

"Bah! Oh! Here we are!" she said when the doors opened.

The fourth floor didn't looked different from the base level. The last door at the right had a small hole where Seychelles inserted the paper, making the door open.

The room was enormous, full of stacks of papers. At simple view, the papers were organized by editorial, date and edition.

"Where do we start?" asked Seychelles, while looking around.

"Raise of Voldy. Lets pick ten years each and try to find something suspicious."

"This is going to take us long, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm sure we can find something today, at least." Monaco's tone wasn't reassuring at all. But they needed to do this.

Used to read a lot, both were able to check each paper in minutes, still it took them four hours to start finding patterns.

People who appeared often in news. People who always appeared along side others.

People who gave speeches after certain deaths happened.

Speeches made by people who shouldn't be making them.

"Death Eaters, The Ministry and another party, right?" said Seychelles.

"It does seem like that."

"And everything leads to the same person."

"Yes. Bulgaria was right after all."

"Do I call England or we continue?" asked Seychelles.

"Let's get more names and we get out of here."

"So be it" both picked pens and started writing down the information.

-x-

Bill Weasley had been working at the bank for a few months now. He had been able to fit, even with the not so friendly attitude of the goblins. He even met an interesting french girl, with whom he had been sharing a few noons.

Today a newbie started working half-time and he was supposed to teach him the basics. Apparently the guy was not British, so it was going to be interesting.

He was surprised when the person in question arrived exactly on time.

A young tall blond guy, dressed in a muggle dark blue suit.

He would lie if he said he was expecting the guy to show up on time, to be dressed with muggle clothing or to be this young. Really, he looked like 18.

"...Hello?" he had a thick accent, Bill couldn't place a finger from where he was from.

"Hi! You're the new transfer, right?" he extended his hand to handshake the boy's "Bill Weasley, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Eduard Von Bock"

"Eduard then, from where did you get transferred?"

"From Estonia, came here to understand how banks works internationally"

"Nice goal. Well then, let me show you around. Have you got some experience managing money?"

"I got some" replied Eduard with an smile.

-x-

England found his house taken by NZ and Australia, who took control of his kitchen.

"Then, there was someone else following your target?" asked Australia while the checking the oven.

"Yep, a woman!"

They were ignoring England who was standing at the door looking at both skeptically.

"Ok, I get it. What I'm not getting is...Why are you here Australia?"

"...? I can't visit you?" asked Australia while blinking a few times.

"Yes, you can. However..."

"However?"

"You do realize..."

"What?"

"MY KITCHEN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?"

"I'm cooking."

"MY KITCHEN IS DIRTY."

"Hey, C'mon, it's just some grease...Veggies and yeah more grease"

"Don't forget the blood" added New Zealand.

"It's not that dirty, it just looks dirty." tried to defend Australia.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm sure big bro is going to clean it pretty fast!"

"Yes!"

"WHA-!"

"In any case, we need to find a way to know to where they appear faster. It took me so long to know that guy was appearing to his job...Sigh."

"Why not put on them some tracking devices?"

"Eh, how exactly?"

"STOP IGNORING ME"

"By the way. Didn't Bulgaria call you?"

"EH? Eh yeah. He said everything is going smoothly and said that Umbridge was causing some trouble. Nothing much for now."

"HEY JERKASS!"

"You are being called big bro."

"Yes I noti- HEY!"

England was pushed out of the way by Sealand who saw the other two cooking and went directly next to them.

"Yo! So I heard you need a way to put tracking devices!" said Sealand while giving Australia puppy eyes, who felt forced to open the oven and give him a potato.

"You were overhearing!" exclaimed England.

"Casually listening by mistake actually. So I got a really COOL idea for that!" he said while eating.

"No way. This is serious, not a game."

"I-I'm sorry...You are right...This is not a game...You guys are taking this seriously. It's not like everybody but you is in because they are lazy. You guys are actually putting time into this."

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT. But no."

"Hey, who cooked this?" asked Seborga who was suddenly standing next to New Zealand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Did you cook this?" he asked New Zealand.

"Nope! He did!"

"Oh! Awesome! It would have been sad if England cooked it. Can I have some?"

"Sure" said australia while giving him a fork with a potato.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my cooking!"

"Don't take it as an offense, really! If you were a girl I would have eaten it!...Ok maybe not, I'm not desperate."

"So jerk, would you listen to my-"

"Our." added Seborga.

"Our idea?"

"Tch, I guess I can listen to it. Wait. Why you both want to help?"

"It's fun!" said both.

"Fun? That's your excuse? Wha-!"

"Lazy" said both NZ and Australia at the same time.

"You know what, just say it already, sigh."

"Cool! So as you know, I'm a young innocent boy!"

There was a common eyebrow raise in the room.

"Fine! I _look_ like a young innocent boy."

-x-

The woman appeared again the next day. And this time New Zealand was prepared.

The streets were full of people, most of them going to work or students. Normal for the hour. Everybody walked fast, but the woman.

Amusingly, it took her a second to realize she had fallen to the floor and a boy, Sealand, had fallen over her.

"Miss! Are you alright? I'm so sorry." he said while he got up.

"Ouch. It's fine, don't worry." she said while getting up and dusting off her clothes.

"Are you sure miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine, really."

"Oi Peter! I told you not to run around!"

Seborga was now standing next to Sealand. He was crouched, as if he had ran a lot.

"I'm so sorry miss. It's my fault. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Really! I'm not an old lady."

"Peter, apologize again to the lady!" the older one scolded.

"I'm truly sorry miss...?" he said with a pout.

"Eh...? Tonks. Don't worry Peter. I'm fine."

"Sorry again. Let's go home Peter."

"Bye miss."

"Bye!" she waved.

They moved away, back to where New Zealand was observing.

"That was stupidly easy."said Sealand.

"Where did you put the tracker?" asked Seborga.

"On her coat."

"Let's call Canada. He must be able to see her now." said New Zealand while he dialed.

"_It's working fine."_ said the voice of Canada.

"Hi to you too."

"_Oops. Hi Kiwi. And she's still around."_

"If she does what she did yesterday she should disappear in a couple of minutes."

They waited for what seemed an eternity until Canada spoke again.

"_You are right. She just did."_

"To where?"

"_Ministry."_

"You will have to call England."

"She also said her name was Tonks. Not sure if it was the real name, but hey, it might be useful." added Seborga.

"And was dressed in a dark red coat, black pants and a black and purple shirt." said Sealand.

"_Ok, I'll inform England then. Later guys."_

"Later Canada" said the three of them.

-x-

"...Isn't there a girl named Tonks at the Auror department?" asked France.

"Yes, might as well check" replied back England.

He picked some of the translation they had finished and headed to the Auror floor.

When he got to the elevator, there was another person in it.

The person he was in question searching for.

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

He stared at her, pretending to be trying to remember something. She looked back at him.

"I'm trying to remember your name and I fail. I feel old."

"Oh my! Hahaha, maybe because I'm not always looking the same? It's Tonks!"

"That's right! You are an auror, right?"

"Yes! You are from the new department, right?"

"Indeed. Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!"

The both got down on the same floor.

England ended up giving the papers to Kingsley and pretended to stare at a poster for a while.

He was able to see how Tonks spoke to Kingsley low and both avoided eye contact.

While getting back to his office he couldn't avoid to think that the situation had now become more interesting.

"So?" asked France when he entered.

"I need to call America."

"Why?"

"I got him a mission he's going to love." smirked England.

-x-

I want to clear any confusion. Tonks has a base form (remember when she was feeling down?), and basically changes her looks via magic. Tans can see her base form, because they cannot be deceived by magic.

That's why they always see Tonks the same, even when she's not.


End file.
